Shard of eternity
by Halloween Wishes
Summary: She crossed his path for a mere moment, almost nothing in a shinigami's eternity. But this fleeting moment was enough to change everything we believed to know. When History itself is only deception and lies, who can show us the truth hidden under centuries of treachery. Certainly not to Aizen, right? Yet ...
1. Her last whishe

Hi,  
a few word to warn you.  
This is the translation of my French fic _"un instant d'éternité"_. English is not my first language; please forgive me for the mistakes or spelling error I made. I'll try to improve.  
I hope you'll enjoy it.

I don't own Bleach nor it's character. All belong to Tite Kubo. I merely borrow them for my own enjoyement and yours.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Her last wish.**

 _Time passes; it takes all we hold dear, leaving our memories as the only evidence of their existence. My memories are not all happy, but they made me what I am now and I have no regret but one: how little time we have been given to be together. My life is coming to an end, I know it. I always knew it would end like that and I also know that whatever you would do, nothing could prevent it. My dear love, I was so lonely for so long, lost in my own darkness, and I had so little time with you two. Just a second in a shinigami's eternity, but if this one second was enough to change fate, I will be happy with that._

 _I have never claimed to be able to change the worlds but I know you could. If my contribution, even so small, can help you save the Soul Society, I will be happy. I wish I could follow you further, but this is where my journey ends. These few years with you made me happy, happier than I've ever been. For that I thank you with all my soul._

 _I love you._

* * *

"Eiko!"  
The shout sliced the silence of the night like a blade but only his voice's empty echo answered. Heart pounding, he quickened his pace, dashing through the grass with the lightness and speed of a gale. He could not believe it. It could not be true. It could not happen. Not now. They had so much to do, to see, to live. They have a revenge to take, a world to save. It could not end like this. He would not allow it.

"Eiko!"  
Where the hell was she? He did not feel her reiatsu which did not help him to soothe his anxiety. She was supposed to be in this area. Had they taken her elsewhere? If that were the case, there was little chance of finding them. How could have he been fooled like that? It was his fault. He had been too confident. He did not see the threat in time. And now ... he might lose her.

He did not know how long he had been running. He did not even know where he was. His mind was flooded by fear. Oh, he was not afraid for him, no. He was afraid of what he would find. The more time it would take him to find her, the less chance Eiko have to make it out alive. The assassins chasing her were no angels. They would have no mercy for her. She was strong, he knew it, but the assassins sent to eliminate her did not play fair. She was not prepared to fight against them. Nobody was.

A cry died in his throat when he finally found her. His steps stopped at the edge of a circle trampled in the tall grass. In the middle of this circle, he saw his lover's lifeless body. Too late! It was too late. He could not save her. Clenching his fists to the point of hurting himself, he slowly walked to the young woman's body. It was difficult to recognize her. Her long red hair, usually so carefully braided, was matted, sticky with coagulated blood. Her slender body with generous curves seemed broken, as if a giant hammer had smashed her. Blood stained her pale skin and her angelic face.

As he walked to the center of the circle, he mechanically noted four sets of footprints. One remained at the edge of the circle as if its owner had refused to participate in the murder. Two turned arounds the circle several times without penetrate it, preventing the young woman from fleeing. It seemed that Eiko had not even tried to run away, she stayed there to deal with the forth assailant, facing him with her usual courage. That man she had fought with, the last member of the quartet, he knew exactly who he was. Dropping to the floor near the young woman's body, he vowed to make him pay as soon as he had the chance.

"Eiko!"  
His voice, usually so strong and assured, came down to a hoarse whisper, barely recognizable. Extending a hand to the bloody red hair, he gently lifted the woman's head. A groan escaped her, startling him. Eiko's beautiful teal eyes opened, but a white veil seemed to cover her usually bright pupils. For a moment, she stared emptily at him before trying to focus on her savior. A small smile graced her bloodied pale face.

"Sôsuke ..."  
She let out a barely audible whisper, he had to hold his breath to hear her.

"Glad you're here ... so afraid of dying alone."

"Don't talk. I will heal you."  
She weakly shook her head.

"Too late ... no strength left ... So tired ... So cold."  
He cradled her against his chest, like when he usually did during their secret nights together.

"Kyoko?" breathed his dying lover.

"I will watch over her, don't worry. As long as I live nobody will hurt her."  
The young woman's smile froze and a long streak of blood escaped her lips.

"I ... made sure … all is ready … for you two."  
Sôsuke wondered what it meant.

"I love you."  
He did not answer. Not because he did not want to but because he could not. He was frozen. He understood it was over. These were her last words. A moment later her breath froze and the last trace of her reiatsu faded gradually.

He remained motionless for a long time, kneeling, clutching his lover's lifeless body against him. When he managed to convince himself he had to move, Eiko's skin was already cold under his fingers. He laid her on the grass covered in blood and stood. He looked at her on last time before turning on his heel. He did not like the idea of leaving her like that but he knew he had no choice. He knew he had to leave before someone saw him there. He wondered what would be the official version for this mess. Another of those lies they feed them every day, one that all Seireitei would swallow without asking any question, probably. It disgusted him. He clenched his fists. A violent desire to destroy everything around him took him but he held it back. He knew he should leave no evidence of his presence, not even a flick of his reiatsu. He simply put all his rage in the shunpô who brought him to the Seireitei.

Enter the city was not a problem. He was a shinigami, an officer, he had the right to enter and exit without permission. However, as soon as he came to the first buildings, he took care to wrap himself in his illusions. He was not supposed to be out at this time of the night in a shihakushô soaked with the blood of one of his subordinate who had been secretly executed by the Chuô's faithful lapdogs.

He jumped from roof to roof to the fifth division's barracks but he did not go home. Crossing the corridors he knew so well, he walked to Eiko's personal apartment. He silently entered the small home, careful not to wake the nanny who was sleeping in the main room, and walked to the sole bedroom. Sliding the shoji, he looked down at a futon in which a little girl was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the drama that had just occurred. He knelt beside her without worrying about his looks which could have frightened the girl if she woke up.

"Kyoko-chan!"  
He reached a hand still stained with Eiko's blood to the little girl's innocent face and brushed aside a lock of soft brown hair falling on her forehead.

"I promise they will pay for all that they have done to us. I will destroy them all."  
The girl's small lips opened before stretching into a soft smile, she was probably having a nice dream. A dream full of Chappi, white unicorn and pink clouds, devoid of blood and suffering. Sôsuke looked at her for a moment before getting up and leaving, swearing to his late lover that nobody would hurt the little girl.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yes, third seat Tsukishima."

"What a pity, she was so nice."

"Her poor daughter! All alone at such a young age!"

"Well, she has no father after all!"

"Oh! Good morning, Lieutenant."  
The gossipers, who were talking about the sudden and tragic death of their third seat, turned to the newcomer. Aizen Sôsuke greeted them with a wave, trying to show a friendly look on his face. He had just spent the worst night of his life and it infuriated him to have to act as if nothing happened in front of these shinigami fools. But he had an image and a cover to maintain. He had to be careful.

"Well, well, don't you have work to do?" He asked in a soft voice without losing his kind smile.  
For a moment, the gossipers looked awkwardly between them before apologizing and ran to their posts. Sôsuke watched them go, while a frown took the smile's place on his face. So, the whole division was already aware of Eiko's death? The news traveled awfully fast.

Hiding his irritation behind his fake smile, Sôsuke entered the barracks' main building. The news seemed to have invaded every corridor and every shinigami he met spoke about it. It did not help his mood. So there were not more interesting topics to discuss than the death of a seated officer? Fortunately, he managed to avoid the gossipers and did not have to give his opinion on Eiko's death. At least until he entered the office he shared with Hirako Shinji, his superior. The blond was sitting behind his desk, his chin planted on his clasped hands, a serious look plastered on his idiotic face. Sôsuke knew he was not going to escape the reality any longer. Trying to hang his usual amiable smile on his face, he greeted his captain.

"You are aware, Sôsuke?"  
Right to the point, it did not look like Hirako.

"It would be hard not to be," Aizen said, standing in front of his captain. "The whole division talks about it."  
And he bitterly regretted that.

"If I may, Captain, you know what happened?"  
Hirako took a long, slow breath and sat up to lean against the back of his seat.

"No. Apparently lieutenant Tsukishima lost her life during her mission in Rukongai, but the exact circumstances of her death remain uncertain. She was most likely killed by a Hollow. One of those she was ordered to kill."  
Sôsuke was silent for a moment. He almost admired his superior's composure. Almost. Alas Hirako was not match for an experienced manipulator like him. If Sôsuke had not already known the truth behind Tsukishima Eiko's death, he could easily guess that Hirako knew more than he claimed by just seeing his tight smile.

"I wanted to ask you, Sôsuke," Hirako resumed after a short silence. "You knew Tsukishima, you were friends, right?"

"Yes, I had that luck."

"As a friend, did she tell you who her daughter's father is?"  
So, that little chat was just for that!

"I'm afraid not, captain. Whoever this man is, Tsukishima-chan did not want him to be known."  
The blonde's eyes locked with his subordinate's. Sôsuke very well knew that Hirako did not believe a word of what he said, but that did not matter for now.

"That doesn't help us," sighed the captain.  
He nervously drummed the edge of his desk with his fingertips.

"What will happen to the girl, Captain?"

"Without a father to claim her, we probably have no other choice but entrust her to Tsukishima's family."  
Sôsuke raised an eyebrow. Him alive, that would not happen!

"I'm afraid this is not a good idea," he objected softly. "Tsukishima-chan has never hidden the hatred she vowed to her family, and those people did not keep secret the contempt she and her daughter inspired them."

"I know, but our laws are clear," the blond sighed. "Without a father, the girl will go her mother's family. Unless someone offers to take her and the family accepts."  
Hirako threw a piercing glance at his subordinate. Sôsuke, however, pretended not to understand. He knew the blond had always suspected him to know more about the little girl's father that he pretended to. But if he thought he was going to spit the truth, Hirako was sourly mistaking.

"Um," he said, pretending to think. "Tsukishima was rather popular but had few real friends. She was very secret and never revealed more than she wanted to show."  
Hirako threw a glance that seemed to say " _she is not the only one!_ " at Aizen but the chestnut haired man pretended again not to understand his superior's hidden suspicion.

"Would you take her in, Sôsuke?"  
Aizen blinked behind his glasses, giving the captain a surprised look.

"Actually, I never thought about the possibility of having children."  
He gave a little embarrassed laugh, rubbing his neck with one hand. Hirako threw him a stern look.

"This conversation is nothing trivial, isn't it, Captain?"  
The blond sighed deeply before seizing a bundle of papers on his desk.

"This morning, Tsukishima's personal belongings were collected and placed in receivership for the time of the investigation. Among them, there was that."  
He handed the papers to Sôsuke. The lieutenant felt himself pale and struggled to keep his hands from shaking.

"Is this a will?"

"Yep, it's Tsukishima's, written shortly after her daughter's birth. And as you can see, you're the one she has appointed to take care of the girl."  
Sôsuke was silent for a moment, reading his secret lover's will.

"I'm not surprised," he managed to say in a neutral voice. "I'm her godfather."  
Hirako showed no surprise at the announcement. He probably checked the records as soon as he read the will, if he does not already know.

"Will you accept that responsibility?"

"Do I have a choice?"  
The blonde took a moment to scrutinize the carefully neutral expression on his lieutenant's face. Aizen was even harder to read than a Kuchiki.

"The family was resigned to take her," he announced. "But they said that if someone else wanted her, they would let her go willingly."  
As a mere package, Sôsuke thought bitterly.

"No," he sighed. "I'll take care of her. She knows me. She would certainly get accustomed faster to me than some strangers, she never saw once in her life. And if it's Tsukishima-chan's will, I won't go against it."  
He paused for a time and lifted a hand on his forehead.

"It'll be a great change."  
Without a word, Hirako got up and walked to the office door to open it wide. One of the shinigami who was waiting in the hallway approached him and the blonde gave him a nod. A moment later, the shinigami came back with a civilian woman holding a little girl by her hand. As soon as she saw, him the girl rushed to Aizen.

"Dada!"  
She grabbed the lieutenant's hakama in her little fists and plunged her face into the rough fabric. An audible gasp was heard.

"Mama's gone," said the girl, voice broken by sobs. "I want to see mama."  
It took all Sôsuke's self-control to not immediately hold the little girl in his arms. He crouched in front of her and put his hands on her little shoulders, loosening her grip on his hakama. Huge greenish blue eyes fell on him, overflowing with tears. She had her mother's eyes. The lieutenant's heart wanted to stop.

"Yes, mom is gone," he said softly, looking at the girl's eyes. "But I'll take care of you. You're not alone, Kyoko-chan. I'm here."  
And I will never leave you.


	2. His daughter

**Chapter 2:  
His Daughter.**

 _I remember when we first met. You barely looked at me, as if I was not worthy of you time. I was used to be seen as if I was nothing; my family had mastered this art long before I had joined the Gotei. This time, however, that hurt me. I did not know why. You should have been nothing more than my superior, another shinigami who would look at me with disdain. It should not have upset me like that. Yet, it did._

 _I think I had already sensed there was something strange in you, something that no other shinigami seemed to have. Maybe I instinctively felt that anger, that hatred, burning in you. Those same feeling you hid under your mask of politeness and kindness that had fooled so many people. And, as strange as it may seem, this is what drew me to you. I think I wanted to understand why someone who seemed to have all he wanted could feel the same hatred and the same anger as me. I think that's why I clung to you; why I did not let you keep me away. I did not know you. I did not know all the pain they had inflected on you. But when I found out, I was not surprised._

 _It's probably because I felt we were alike I was attracted to you. Instinctively, I knew that you too were a wounded soul seeking revenge. The only difference between us is that you wanted to destroy the entire Soul Society, while I only wanted to try to save it._

* * *

Sôsuke was truly surprised. He did not expect to see so many people at Eiko's funeral. Most of the fifth division was present, and he knew the absent all had good reasons for not being there: they were all retained elsewhere by various missions. Most of the thirteenth division had also came, Ukitake in lead. Even Kaien Shiba, the white haired captain's new protégé was standing behind his superior, though Sôsuke doubted he had the time to fight side by side with Eiko before she was transferred to his squad. He had almost forgotten that before serving under him, Eiko had belonged to Ukitake's division. Almost all the members of the Shinigami Women's Association were also here. All the others attendants were various friends Eiko had made in almost all the divisions.

Even Hirako was there and Sôsuke raged inwardly at seeing his captain standing in front of him, with an innocent look on his face, as if he had not taken part in the drama that had taken away his lover. Trying to keep a neutral and calm face, he, however, could not help but star at the blond man's back as if to drill a hole in the kanji printed on his haori. It was almost surprising that the blond did not yet realize the burning gaze fixed on him.

A move on his right distracted Sôsuke's attention from Hirako and he looked down at Kyoko. The little girl clutched his hand in hers as if her life depended on it and tears streamed down her little face in complete silence. Sôsuke knew that most eyes were on them. He knew that most of these shinigami pitied the girl. Ukitake even came to find him, before the ceremony, to ensure that if he needed anything, help or advice to raise Kyoko, he was there for them. Sôsuke had agreed with a pleasant smile, wondering what help could be the captain, who never had children!

Holding back a sigh, Sôsuke raised his head once more to follow the ceremony. Priests were now approaching the pyre with torches and ignited its corners. High flame then rose and warmth bathed the front rows of the audience without providing them any solace. A cry was heard and Sôsuke lowered his gaze toward his goddaughter. The silent sobs had turned into waterfalls of tears and though the little girl tried to remain discreet, it was now impossible for her to stop whining loudly. Sôsuke could no longer remain indifferent to his ward's distress; he leaned toward her and lifted her in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Kyoko immediately buried her face in his neck and gave free rein to her distress. Some whispers were heard around them and even Hirako looked at them over his shoulder. Sôsuke did not care. He looked at the burning pyre, the bright flames licking his lover's body reflected in his glasses, hiding his eyes to his superior's.

For the first time in years, Sôsuke did not care about what the blond was thinking, he did not care his captain could guess what he had in mind. The only thing that mattered was the weight in his arms and the warmth against his heart. He had promised he would protect Kyoko; he would not shirk, even if he had to put his revenge on hold for some time. He would wait as long as necessary, Kyoko would grow, she would understand then she could decide by herself if she wanted to follow him or not. Only then he would resume his scheme, and destroy first those who took Eiko from them.

The ceremony ended. The crowd dispersed slowly, whispering among themselves. Sôsuke paid no mind to what they said. He stood there for a time, his eyes still fixed on the pyre that continued to smolder. There was nothing left of Eiko but some ashes which would soon join the monument erected in honor of the Shinigami fallen on the battlefield. What a joke! Eiko did not die on a mission; she had been coldly executed on the Chuô's order, or Yamaoto's.

When Sôsuke finally turned from the embers, he found himself face to face with Hirako and Ukitake who seemed to be waiting for him. Everybody had left but them. He walked up to them and greeted them with his usual politeness, thanking them for their presence.

"It was the least we could do," Ukitake replied with an indulgent smile. "I liked Tsukishima-chan. What a pity she died so young."  
Sôsuke did not answer. Kyoko was not crying anymore. Hearing the unknown voice, she raised her little face, still buried in her guardian's neck, and looked at the two captains. Ukitake gave her a sweet smile.

"Hello there Kyoko-chan, I have known your mom."  
The girl did not answer and merely looked at the captain with her big teal eyes.

"You have her eyes," noticed Ukitake softly stroking her head.

"Mama is gone," the girl said in a barely audible voice.  
Her gaze slid from Ukitake's smiling face to fall on the floor.

"The evil monsters killed her."  
The two captains seemed surprised.

"Did you tell her?" Ukitake asked, visibly disturbed.

"No," answered Sôsuke trying to stay calm. "I simply told her her mother would never come back. She probably heard me talk to her nurse. I should have been more cautious."  
If Ukitake seemed to be satisfied with this explanation, Hirako, however, frowned suspiciously.

Sôsuke easily guessed what his captain was thinking. That was why he keept to himself the revelation the nurse had given him when he told her of Eiko's death. That night, while her mother was living her last moments, Kyoko woke up screaming in terror. The nurse, worried and panicked, had struggled to calm her and all she could learn of the little girl was she had dreamed that monster had killed his mother. She though it was a nightmare and had put the little girl in bed after making her drink some warm milk. Sôsuke however knew it could not be coincidence. While speaking with Kyoko, he had realized the monsters she described him were not hollow. What she described was shinigami. The four he suspected to be involved in his lover's murder. Eiko had warned him. This power was running through the veins of every woman in her lineage for centuries, the power to see things before they happen, the main cause of his beloved's death, well that and her incredible Zanpakutô. He would not let the shinigami know that Kyoko also has this power.

"You should have been more careful, Sôsuke-kun," Ukitake chided softly. "Yukiko-chan is too young to know about the hollow. It's better to let her live her childhood quietly."

"You're right, captain," said the chestnut haired man. "I was careless. I'm not yet used to have her with me. I'll be more careful."  
Ukitake gave him an indulgent smile.

"Why hide the truth?" Hirako spoke, still frowning. "This girl will eventually learn about the world she lives in. Lying to her is not a solution."  
Sôsuke found it ironic to hear that from someone involved in even bigger lies, but he said nothing. He let Ukitake protest for him.

"Don't you think little one?" The blond resumed, brushing aside his colleague's protestation. "You would rather know the truth, right?"  
Kyoko did not answer. She looked at Hirako with wide eyes before bursting into tears. She hid her face in her guardian's kimono. Had she recognized one of her mother's murderers, after seeing them during her vision, or did she felt the blonde was dangerous? Sôsuke did not know.

"I think you scared her, Captain" he said with a smile that was meant to seem embarrassed.

"It's not surprising, with such an idiotic face!" growled a new voice.  
BAM! Hirako was sent flying away, a red footprint in the center of his face. Sôsuke and Ukitake turned to the newcomer, the twelfth division's lieutenant, a blonde girl, as vicious as a rabid dog.

"Hiyori!" Hirako snarled, pinching his nose dripping with blood. "I will make you pay, brat."

"You've forgotten captain Hikifune, you moron. She is waiting for you."

"It's not your business. I told her I would be late."

"Excuse me, Sôsuke" suddenly said in a firm voice. "I would appreciate if you go bickering elsewhere."  
The two blonde turned to him with the intention of telling him to go to hell but they froze instantly. Eyes veiled by a reflection on his glasses, Sôsuke gave off a menacing aura that was not usual. Ukitake stared at them both with an outraged look and even Kyoko watched them in shock. Behind the three of them, the pyre collapsed in on itself in a cloud of incandescent sparks. The two blonds had at least the decency to look mortified.

"Sorry," said Hirako, rising to his feet. "It was inappropriate."  
He walked away stiffly.

"Come, Hiyori."  
His dry and authoritative tone prevented the girl to protest and she followed him in silence. Sôsuke watched them leave with an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse my behavior, Captain, I lost my temper."

"Don' worry," Ukitake said softly. "If you hadn't done it, I would have."  
Still firmly holding Kyoko in his arms, Sôsuke walked towards the stairs to leave the sanctuary, Ukitake alongside him.

"Tsukishima-chan liked you, Sôsuke-kun," the captain suddenly revealed. "She saw you as her best friend."

"I know. She was kind. You could trust her. I am honored she named me to take care of Kyoko-chan."

"If you need anything, you can come to me. I'll gladly help you"

"Thanks, captain. We are still getting to know each other. It's quite a change for us both."

"I can understand that. Goodbye Sôsuke-kun. Goodbye Kyoko-chan."  
He gently ruffled the girl's hair and left to go back to his squad. Sôsuke watched him go, wondering why he did not ask about Kyoko's father, like almost all the officers he had met since Eiko' death.

Sôsuke did not see Hirako again that day. Going back to the fifth division's barracks, he walked to his apartment and laid Kyoko on the floor after closing the door behind them. The building was almost empty, for which he was grateful. He did not want to come across anyone yet. Dropping on a cushion near his low desk, he removed his glasses and ran his hands over his face, sighing. He really should find a way to vent his anger, or he would make fatal errors. Too many eyes were fixed on them; even those who did not know Eiko seemed to have taken interest in them. He would have to wait for the sudden interest to fade before resuming his shenanigans.

He cast a gloomy glance at the pile of papers waiting on his table. He had spent the last four days taking care of Kyoko, helping her to adjust to her new life, helping pack her belonging and transporting it to his home. He had had little time to do his administrative tasks. He did not want to. All he wanted was to kill the bastards who took his lover's life with his own hands. But he could not do it, yet.

Putting on his glasses, he looked at Kyoko. The girl was silent, sitting on the tatami despite her precious kimono; she looked a shiny beetle crawl on the ground. She had spent the last four days like that: prostrated in silence, speaking only to Sôsuke, calm and reserved. A little too quiet for her guardian's linking. No child should be that withdrawn. Although he understands perfectly what she felt, Sôsuke would rather see her rolling on the floor screaming or breaking everything around her. Her calmness was almost frightening for a child so young.

"Kyo-chan, could you ..."  
A rustling similar to a gale interrupted him. Just a second later, a man in shinigami uniform stood in the middle of the room. Kyoko screamed and rushed to Sôsuke to take shelter in his arms.

"Aizen-sama," greeted the newcomer.

"Kaname. You scared Kyoko."  
The little girl ventured a look above her guardian's arm. The man who had just arrived was tall and had dark skin and strange blank eyes behind his black glasses.

"You don't have to be afraid; Kyo-chan. Kaname is a friend."  
It does not prompt the girl to come out of hiding.

"I wanted to apologize for not coming to Tsukishima's funeral. I thought it wasn't my place. After all, we weren't supposed to know each other."

"You did well."  
Kyoko hid her face in Sôsuke's kimono, wishing not to hear about her mother's death.

"What do we do now?" Kaname asked after a moment.

"Nothing! We wait for the attention to fade. Hirako is even more suspicious than usual and most of the Gotei seems very interested in Kyoko and me.  
Tôsen's blank stare remained on an indistinct point somewhere above Sosuke's left shoulder, but the chestnut haired man saw him tighten his jaw like he was trying to avoid saying a comment that could earn him serious trouble.

"Something to say, Kaname?" Sôsuke asked in a sharp voice.  
The dark skinned man hesitated:

"If I may ask, why have you agreed to take care of the girl? It needlessly draws attention to you. It will complicate your task. She is a useless burden in our quest."  
His words choked in his throat. Sôsuke nailed him on the spot with a sudden discharge of reiatsu. Beads of sweat ran down the blind man forehead.

"You wanted me to leave my own daughter in some stranger's hands? Some stranger who would make her one of those stupid shinigami, unable to think by herself and to see the truth in their web of lies? That's what you're telling me, Kaname?"  
His voice was quiet but sharp as a blade. Tôsen swallowed hard.

"You're right, Aizen-sama. It was stupid of me to think that. Excuse me ... but to say the truth, the girl still is a complication. How to be certain she'll do nothing that could harm you? Even unintentionally. Children are easily manipulated. Not to mention that woman who takes care her. She will regularly come to your home, how can we know she is not a spy?"

"Don't worry about her. I already took care of that."  
Kaname remained silent for a moment.

"You mean ..."

"She is under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence, yes.  
Tôsen seemed surprised.

"When did you do that?"

"When Eiko hired her to take care of Kyoko-chan. As for Kyoko, I don't worry. After seeing her reaction to Hirako and some others, she instinctively knows who she would be warry of."  
Kaname tuned his blind eyes toward Kyoko.

"You don't mean ..."

"Yes, Kaname, that's exactly what I mean."  
The two men looked down at the little girl who had fallen asleep in her father's arms, exhausted by her day and ignorant of the danger that awaited the three of them in the Seireitei's narrow corridors and closed offices.


End file.
